californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annette Minch
Appearance *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Brown *'Trademark:' I'm pretty short and I have nice nails. I have plain old brown hair and brown eyes. I usually wear a really cute outfit from whatever store. I'm the kind of girl that's pretty conscious about what she wears. I really don't like boot cut jeans, so whenever I wear them, I stuff the ends into my boots. I really don't believe in using heat products on my hair or strong chemicals. This is why I don't own a single curling iron, but I own a hair dryer that doesn't use direct heat. I barely use hair spray unless I really need to, so I just go with the flow and do my hair whichever way I want to. I paint my nails every other week with bright colors and sometimes patterns. Occasionally, I draw little pictures, but that's only for special events. Currently, my nails have teal and aqua stripes with a pink heart in the middle of the nail. Family Gerard Minch He's my dad. He remarried some woman I don't know, and now they live in a loft on Virginia. We used to get along pretty well, but I felt like he pushed me out of his life ever since he had a daughter with her and named her Anita. I know, Anita? Recently, he has tried to contact me, but I barely pick up. Our conversations are always short, because I refuse to be "happy" around him. If he never made the effort to fly down and see me, why should I make the effort and talk? Lisa Kinser-Minch She is the woman eight years younger than my dad whom he remarried. She's snobby, careless, and selfish. I really don't see what my dad likes about her. She has never even tried to talk to me. She only does when he's there. Otherwise, the things she says aren't positive. Whenever I actually try and be friends with her, she just pushes me away and goes on about how I'm like a devil's child. She even asked for dad to leave on my birthday. She thinks I'm the one who's unreasonable. Seriously? If anything, she is. Hallie Reccí This is my mom. She's a single mom (sorta) who's barely home because she's always traveling, so it gets pretty lonely with just me in the house. Remember when I said she was a single mom? Well, she has a boyfriend named Ricky, but he doesn't live with us yet, and he's pretty nice. He actually tries to spend time with me, unlike my dad. Before she met Ricky, she did everything for me. When we first moved here, it was pretty hard for us. We didn't know where anything was, but she always managed to end each day on a happy note. She even worked her butt off for us every day. Ricky Callory Ricky's my mom's boyfriend. He's pretty much what my dad once was: loyal, fun, and actually cares about me. They've been together for a little more than a year. He and I get along pretty well, and I like to think of him as my dad, and not the guy who my mom divorced from because he was a dirty cheater. Ricky usually acts as my guardian when my mom's away, but when he's away, my aunt stays with me. I mostly prefers that he watches me because, well, he makes good lasagna. Don't judge me, it's amazing. History I was born to Gerard and Hallie Minch on December 22, 1997. I grew up as an only child in a very happy family for twelve years. When I was nine, I was shopping with my mom when I saw my dad hugging some woman eight years younger. I guess you can figure out what happened after that, and now I'm banned from the Richmond Gold Star Mall. A year after that incident, my mom and I decided to move to LA. We figured that Virginia wasn't right for us, not only because of the cheating incident. We wanted to escape and start a new future, just the two of us. After a lot of thinking, we finally packed up everything we owned and just left. When I was thirteen, I had received a letter inviting me to my dad's wedding with Lisa, the girl he cheating on my mom with. I had mixed feelings about it. I finally decided to go. When I got there, Lisa announced they were gonna have a baby named Anita. I was so pissed off, I got a handful of cake and threw it at her. I still visit my dad sometimes, but not as often. I think you know why I don't often visit him. A few years ago (I don't know, about five or something), my mom met a guy from work, Ricky, and they got along so well that they're dating. Ricky actually cares about me and my happiness, unlike Lisa. He's actually moved in with us. Personality I'm usually very social and outgoing to others. Wen I meet someone, I try to see what we have in common so the conversation isn't dull. So I've been told that I'm gullible and stubborn. That's true. I fall for jokes very easily and I get a little angry when I find out they were jokes. I hate to admit I'm wrong, too. I have to admit, I'm scared of a lot of things. Spiders, the ocean, frogs, rats/mice, baby dolls, you name it. The weird thing is, I'm not scared of snakes or fish (obviously, because I have a fish). I like watching horror movies, though. I'm really clumsy and awkward. I can touch anything and make it break, kinda like SpongeBob's cousin, except that he sets it on fire. I swear, I broke the last phone I had by dropping it in my pool a month after I got it. I get jealous pretty quickly. I don't get jealous if someone likes who I like, but when someone's better than me at something I like. This leads me to another subject: I'm competitive. If it's running to class, playing my viola, or whatever, I have to beat somebody at it. I get it from my mom ^.^. Other People Ben Sanders He's kinda shy no matter how much he denies it. I think he's just hiding his social-ness from others. Blair Pierce She's really nice. Lisbeth O'Hara We just met, but she's really cool. We also have a few things in common. Doe McCarthy Omg she's really cool. Too bad we go to different schools. Trivia *I (usually) hate reading for school. *I do ballet. **I was forced to do jazz for two years. *I have a birthmark of an asterisk on my back. *I can speak fluent Italian. *I hate country music. *I can paint my toenails with my toes. *I can make armpit farts. *My favorite color is turquoise. *My favorite singer is Katy Perry. *I can't date until I'm 20. *I can't stand litter. *Zucchini lasagna is my all time favorite food. *I'm allergic to onions. *Aurora is my favorite Disney princess. *My favorite color is pink. *I prefer fruit to sweets. *I have a 4.0 GPA. *My favorite song is The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. *I sometimes just sit, close my eyes, and think about random things for fun. *My favorite dessert is peaches with meringue. **I only like it the way my grandma makes it. *The smell of coffee gives me a headache. **So does gluten. *I am double jointed. *I have always wanted to travel to Tokyo. *I am a strong LGBT supporter. *I can't stand discrimination. *I usually don't read for fun. *I love Scrabble. *My mom is partially Italian. *My comfort meal is: Baked salmon, tortilla soup, cheesecake with hot fudge, and hot jasmine tea. **Hot Jasmine tea always makes me feel better. *Annette means "favor, grace" and Allegra means "cheerful and lively" in Italian. *I have a lucky glass ladybug. *The best dish I have ever made is chocolate creme brulée. *I love making cookies. *I'm a grammar Nazi wheeee. *I have to spell everything right even if I'm texting, online, everywhere. *As you can see, I love trivia. Tumblr mmy3m1ecna1rk82ywo3 250.gif Tumblr mmy3m1ecna1rk82ywo1 250.gif Tumblr mmy3m1ecna1rk82ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mmwqg3YBle1rk82ywo2 500.gif Tumblr mmwqg3YBle1rk82ywo1 500.gif Tumblr mmwnsfUHYK1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mmwnsfUHYK1rk82ywo3 250.gif Tumblr mmwnsfUHYK1rk82ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mmt2d60ggm1rtg8vwo9 250.jpg Tumblr mmt2d60ggm1rtg8vwo4 250.jpg Tumblr mmstk2M4Jg1rk82ywo5 250.gif Tumblr mmt2d60ggm1rtg8vwo1 250.jpg Tumblr mmstk2M4Jg1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mmp6zw7Th61sqs0byo2 500.gif Annthgcostume.gif Anntarget.jpg Annpueplehey.gif Annlaugh.gif Annlogan.jpg Anncrossarms.gif Annbraidomgpretty.png Annamandla.jpg Anndarknight.jpg Annredcarsopretty.jpg Tumblr mmwnsfUHYK1rk82ywo1 250.gif Annheadarm.jpg Annsomebody.gif Annfunnyface.gif Annettethumbstwo.gif Tumblr mnhig9uS7n1st2veeo1 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo6 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo5 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo3 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mnh2cwtuTP1rk82ywo1 250.gif Tumblr mlor3iObTW1rlsf55o2 500.gif Tumblr mlor3iObTW1rlsf55o1 250.gif Tumblr mljxi7PvIo1rahuqjo1 400.gif Tumblr ml0fghvvrZ1rlz2c4o4 250.gif Tumblr ml0fghvvrZ1rlz2c4o2 250.gif Tumblr ml0fghvvrZ1rlz2c4o3 250.gif Tumblr ml0fghvvrZ1rlz2c4o1 250.gif Tumblr mc1ib2kaIv1rihd8jo6 250.gif Annspringblazerheyy.gif Annpet.png Annhumblehadturn.gif Anncookies.gif Anncamerasmile.gif Annettedog.jpg Anngraceparkinglot.jpg Annfoxface.gif Anneyesselfie.jpg Anabentalk.gif Ivyrueandann.png Ivyannmagic.gif Annsidelookcolor.jpg Tumblr mnf77cBTpJ1rk82ywo9 250.gif Tumblr mnf77cBTpJ1rk82ywo6 250.gif Tumblr mnf77cBTpJ1rk82ywo5 250.gif Tumblr mnf77cBTpJ1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mlrcheVzob1soqdfuo2 250.gif Annmesseduphair.png Anngraceruefedora.jpg Tumblr mofq8dn0rv1rahuqjo1 400.jpg Tumblr modzajjLzZ1sudjojo1 250.jpg Tumblr mod24qi59m1qmjta2o1 500.jpg Tumblr moc93z7jls1qlnrr7o2 500.jpg Tumblr moc56qYfZW1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr moc56qYfZW1rk82ywo3 250.gif Tumblr moc56qYfZW1rk82ywo2 250.gif Tumblr moc56qYfZW1rk82ywo1 250.gif Tumblr inline moempfXvKq1qz4rgp.png Annwhymesseduphairagain.jpg Annmousethingymaybeahamsteridk.jpg Annmilk.png Annkaratelol.jpg Anninacrowd.png Annettepuppy3.jpg Tumblr mov46lfZWR1rhlyxpo1 250.png Tumblr moscq7sFUl1rahuqjo3 500.gif Tumblr moscq7sFUl1rahuqjo1 500.gif Tumblr moqip2UpBM1qbwtxzo1 500.png Tumblr molg269pR21rk82ywo1 500.gif Tumblr mol0vgFuVn1ruddb1o3 500.jpg Tumblr mojtwbWJYy1rahuqjo1 500.gif Tumblr inline molywg4a8T1qz4rgp.gif Annetteyeayeah.gif Annettewhydream.gif Annettethgdancelol.gif Annettesailor.jpg Annettepuppy2.jpg Annetteheadturn.gif Annettealive.gif Tumblr mplxa3oeRa1sw3jyzo1 400.jpg Tumblr mpkearhGXF1rk82ywo1 250.jpg Annyoungdisneyland.png Annstudy.jpg Annhairflower.jpg Anncouchpillows.jpg Anncamerablackandwhite.jpg Annbookbalance.jpg Tumblr mps80gArye1s6gvaso4 250.gif Tumblr mps80gArye1s6gvaso3 250.gif Tumblr mprf14wfPq1s5hcm1o4 250.jpg Tumblr mprf14wfPq1s5hcm1o2 250.jpg Tumblr mpqn0j4U4N1rn3garo8 250.gif Tumblr mpqn0j4U4N1rn3garo7 250.gif Tumblr mpqn0j4U4N1rn3garo5 250.gif Tumblr mpqn0j4U4N1rn3garo3 250.gif Tumblr mpqn0j4U4N1rn3garo2 250.gif Tumblr mpqn0j4U4N1rn3garo1 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo10 250.gif Tumblr mpqiarz2Xp1s6gvaso2 250.jpg Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo9 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo8 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo7 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo6 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo5 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo3 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mpotovbLlg1rk82ywo1 250.gif Tumblr mpoi5m1vjs1szhoeso3 250.jpg Tumblr mpo980Oprd1rk82ywo9 250.gif Tumblr mpmvmfoncg1s4f7dyo6 250.jpg Tumblr mqedxgKbFk1rywee3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mqe9m3IaAG1rlz2c4o1 500.jpg Tumblr mqcneosu4j1sykgw0o4 250.jpg Tumblr mqbxb5gY2t1rg5tblo1 500.png Tumblr inline mqatnedt1Y1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mqatm9sDq51qz4rgp.png Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Annette Minch Category:Teenagers